


Half a Pokeball

by enoby_way



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoby_way/pseuds/enoby_way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Writing Prompt #133: Keepsake. Personal challenge: Don’t use any names] ‘He wondered if his rival still had his half.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half a Pokeball

He found the half by accident. All he had been doing was searching for an old journal he had written at the beginning of his Johto journey – a nice way to reminisce before the Silver Conference. But then, instead of finding leather, his fingers brushed against cold steel. Retrieving the item, he was stunned to find that it was half a pokéball.

He examined it thoughtfully. The both of them had come so far since that argument, and even he had to admit that his former friend wasn’t that bad of a trainer – even if their styles _were_ so dissimilar.

He wondered if his rival still had his half. He hoped so; that fight over the pokéball had spurred him forward. It was his drive – his potential. Surely it was the other boy’s, as well?

Shrugging, he tucked the half into his trouser pocket. Who knew? Perhaps it would be a lucky talisman?

Or perhaps it might lead to a friendship renewed.


End file.
